


Courtship 101

by AudreyV



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Holtzmann experiments with this "courting" idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing a Holtz/Patty fic that's full of kinky naughty stuff, but in it is a throwaway line about Patty liking courtship and Holtz having zero idea what that means. And then this fluffy drabble came tumbling out.

“Pattycakes! I have researched your human “courtship” and I have some theories to test. Starting now,” Holtzmann added, producing a plant from behind her back. “I know roses are more traditional, but this is more YOU.”

“Is this ivy?” Patty asked, accepting the small purple pot.

“Indeed. Ivy covers buildings. New York has many buildings and now you have ivy of your own. For this building. Because you love New York.” Holtzmann frowned. “I'm explaining this poorly.”

“Don't worry, I get it, baby. Why would you test courtship theories on me, though?”

Holtzmann grinned. 

“Depends. Tell me, is it working?”


End file.
